


lay me back down where i wanted to stay

by earthandblood



Series: so i set a fire to everyone around but you [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Beta!Skye, Dry Humping, F/M, Making Out, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skye pov, alpha!Phil, i just wanted gratuitous making out okay, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthandblood/pseuds/earthandblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks.</p><p>Two weeks of chasing a HYDRA weapons shipment around the world.</p><p>Two weeks of no talking, no kissing.</p><p>(The meatloaf team dinner went really well, though.  So there's that.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	lay me back down where i wanted to stay

**Author's Note:**

> this won't really make sense unless you've read part one of this series.

Two weeks.

Two weeks of chasing a HYDRA weapons shipment around the world.

Two weeks of no talking, no kissing.

(The meatloaf team dinner went really well, though.  So there's that.)

 

(Skye isn't disappointed.  Initial excitement aside, she's learned to not get her hopes up when it comes to things she wants.)

 

There's a far-off storm and a sunset competing for her attention.  The Bus has been parked on this airstrip for half a day now, and Skye's been sitting here, on the lowered cargo door ramp, just enjoying not having to think about anything at all.  It's quiet (Jemma, Fitz, and Trip left an hour ago to find dinner, some privacy maybe), light breeze bringing in the evening is nice.

His footsteps behind her ( _deliberate on his part_ , she thinks) aren't surprising, but she can't stop the startled gasp when something cold and wet drips onto her neck.

"Ah, sorry," Coulson says sheepishly, and when she looks up there's a beer in his outstretched hand.  "I think I used to be better at this sort of thing."

 _A peace offering_ , and Skye rolls her eyes a little but takes the beer, nods at him to sit.  This is what she wanted, but Skye suddenly doesn't want to hear his potential rejection, would rather just slip quietly back into their working partnership.

Coulson folds down, a bit of space between them, and takes a long pull from his own beer.  She takes a moment to look at him (no jacket, shirt sleeves rolled up, tie loose) and thinks he looks tired.  He looks tired, and Skye feels _horrible_ when she catches herself beginning to lean ever so slightly towards him, the dark rich soil and pepper of his scent curling around her senses like a blanket.  God, could she be anymore unprofessional? 

Straightening out and taking a sip, the beer is icy in her mouth and Skye hopes it will ease the embarrassment heating her face.

"We haven't had time to talk."  His voice sounds soft and nearing resignation. 

Skye shrugs a little, "All due respect, sir, but you can't always control when HYDRA decides to steal a shipment of radioactive munitions."  At this he nods, hmm'ing a little and looking out at the flat expanse of tarmac in front of them.

Minutes pass, then more.  Skye finishes half of her beer.  She doesn't know what else she can say; all her cards are on the table, have pretty much always been when it comes to him.

Coulson sighs.

"Before," and she knows exactly what he means, "I didn't consider...the things that normal people have weren't something-" He makes an aborted noise and lifts the beer to his mouth.  His adam's apple bobs with each swallow and Skye will never forget this image.  What he's talking about, the things normal people have; well, she made her peace with never having those things long ago too.  It would be funny if it weren't so disconcerting, how much they are alike.

"SHIELD was more important than those things, I had decided.  Didn't question it, couldn't question it, do you understand?"  Skye nods dumbly; she understands, to an extent (but beta's don't usually have to make those sacrifices, they aren't usually asked to).

"You know, one day I just decided that I wasn't meant to have those things.  I mean, no family, no home," she trails off, picking at the label peeling off her beer bottle.  "Seemed kinda stupid to hope for _that_ , you know?"

The sun has slipped completely below the horizon line now; Skye looks down at her scuffed up boots, jeans with the bottom hems fraying and wonders.

" _Skye_ _,_ " and when she looks up the face he is making- oh no, _please no_ it's horrible, awful and she never wants him to look like that because of her again.  All she wants is to make him not look like _that_ and the overwhelming need has her dipping her chin down, eyes falling away from in submission.  A whine slips out of her, is just a little too helpless for her liking (stupid body betraying her but she's never been able to hide from him).  The press of his fingertips to the pulse point on her wrist makes her shiver and he shifts closer to her.

"Now, I have this opportunity to focus on what _I_ feel is important.  And while SHIELD is a part of that," she hears him sigh, then lifts her gaze when she feels him pull her wrist up, nosing gently at the paper-thin skin there.  Skye takes a moment to watch him; watches his eyes (blue, so blue like nothing else) slide shut in contentment, the warm puff of his breath curling down and across her open palm.  "Mm, so are you."  Coulson punctuates this with swiping the tip of his tongue across the pulse of blood under her skin, catching her scent in his mouth.

" _Oh_ ," Skye breathes out.  It feels like they are balanced on the edge of something big; if she moves too fast, breathes too hard it might crumble, she might spook him forever.  Desperately she wants to ask him _are you sure_ and it must read in her face because he frowns a little, lets her hand fall away.

"Why do you still-of course, I'm sorry Skye, I didn't think," Coulson lets go completely and she's about to start protesting but then he's tilting his head back, exposing the long line of his neck, the skin beneath his jaw fluttering with every heartbeat.

 _Whoa_.  The ground drops out from under her.  None of the beta boys she's slept with (and it's _only_ been beta boys who give her a second glance) ever presented himself this way to her.  That _Coulson_ , an Alpha no less, would let himself look so vulnerable; "I can-?" and Skye is trembling (from restraint, from something coiling in her belly) as she moves ever so slowly towards him. He nods, looking at her with half-lidded eyes.

She traces her fingers across his throat, cradles the fragile flesh and bone, and presses her nose just below the hinge of his jaw.

 _Ohh, she's completely fucked_ and Skye doesn't even try to stop the whimper; Coulson smells so _stupidly_ good she just wants to stay here forever.  She's shaky and spun-up and it's never been like this; then again, she doesn't have much- okay, she has like _no_ experience with Alphas.  Beta guys smell safe.  This smells like she's about to jump off a mountain cliff _._

"God, Coulson...why, why do you smell so _stupidly_ good?"  She feels more than she hears the rumble of laughter in his chest.

"Um, Alpha pheromones; long enough exposure by a receptive beta," he draws a shuddering breath when she noses absently just behind his ear, "it usually signifies the beginning of a bond."

_The beginning of a..._

"Like, a _bond_ -bond?," she says into his neck, then pulls up and away from him. 

Coulson, for his sake, looks hesitant, expression shuttering a tiny bit.  Something spikes through his scent that she can't figure out.

"Hey," Skye says, reaching out to brush her fingers along his arm, "are you okay with that?"  She is so okay with that.  "Because I am so okay with that, Coulson.  But," and here she looks away, watches heat lighting flash in the distance, "what I want isn't what's important right now."

He nuzzles her hair, presses a close-mouthed kiss against her temple and she turns back to him.  "Yes, Skye, I am more than okay with this."

Skye can't believe this is actually happening ( _is this actually happening_ her brain is stuttering); she just wants more of him and swings a leg across his, settles herself across his hips.  _Shit, stupid impulsive ugh_ , she thinks when Coulson becomes very still beneath her, his face unreadable.  "Sorry, that was too much.  Was it too much?  You look like it was too much. I'm sorry Coulson-" Skye starts to rise up when he suddenly moves; his fingers are strong as he grips her hips, pulls her back down on him. 

"No.  _Stay_ ," Coulson growls, eyes dark, and she gasps at the hard length of him pressing hotly against her.  All she can do is agree with him; in fact, this is probably the best idea he's ever had.  Best idea anyone's had in a long time, really.  He's sort of biting at his lower lip and okay, yes she definitely needs to be doing that instead.

Coulson's mouth is so, so good and Skye is sort of stupefied by how easily it opens for her, how easily he gives into her.  She sucks on his tongue and his hips thrust up helplessly; oh god, she can feel the ridge of his knot, not swollen but just enough of an extra hitch and Skye has never been so thankful for old jeans worn soft and thin from too many cheap laundromat runs.

They're actually doing this here, making out shamelessly in the open, and the team could be back any minute but Skye completely and utterly does not care.  How can she can care when she's grinding down against his thrusts, enveloped by the dark earth scent of him, like rolling her naked body in the fertile dirt, and the heat of pepper beneath it has her slick and hot.  Coulson breaks the kiss to swipe his tongue along her neck and a breathy moan escapes her.

"I can feel you.  Feel how hot you are," he mumbles into her collarbone.  His voice is low and goes straight to the center of her; every brush of his cock, his knot, against her clit sends her closer, up and up and up (and seriously?  when was the last time she came from dry humping?  when was the last time she dry humped even?).  She drags herself mindlessly over him, again and again, and Coulson makes a desperate, strangled noise.  That catches her attention and Skye slows, doesn't stop moving but eases off enough to let herself think.  It's difficult to get her breathing under control (not when he dragging his lips, tongue, teeth across the pulse point in her neck) and her voice is far raspier than she has ever heard it.

"Wait, what about-...?"  She can feel his smile on her skin and in response swivels her hips slowly, dragging a ragged sigh out of him.  Coulson slips his fingers into her plaid button-up and strokes across the tops of her breasts. 

"I'm fine, really.  You smell so ready, I know, the bond would completely fall into place so easily but," and his expression is guarded when he looks up at her, "I want to do it properly."

_Wait.  What's the proper way again?  He has a rut but she's a beta and has no heat; is there actually a proper way for this?_

"Is there actually a proper way for this?" 

Coulson shrugs a little, "I'd like to wait, till my next rut.  If that's alright with you."

Oh no, can't have any of this detachment creeping in right now.  Skye leans down and bites at his jawline, bites her way to his lips and kisses him deep and slow.  When she comes up from air she takes him in; eyes shut, mouth red and wet from her ministrations.  _Holy fuck, I did that_.  Enough, get back on track.

"Of course it's alright with me.  I will do whatever you want."  Skye has to make him understand this, even if it means risking this fragile thing woven between them.  "Don't you see?  That's what it's always been about.  I've just wanted to be with you, however you want.  And if you had wanted me gone, I would have.  It would have sucked more than anything I've done in my life, but I would have done it."

Coulson swallows, stares at her with a curious expression.

"I will wait for whichever rut you want.  No pressure at all."  Skye quirks an eyebrow, "Unless you want pressure; then yes, I can totally help out with that as well.  Also, we can totally take time off, find somewhere nice, like a cabin or something.  Go the more traditional bonding route.  If you want that, we can definitely do that."

Coulson still just stares at her.

"Oh god, sir, did I break you?  Please tell me I didn't break you.  I just thought-" but she can't finish when his mouth surges insistently against hers.  The heat of his cock is making her head spin and she's gasping for air when he breaks the kiss, starts rambling at her. 

"The cabin is a good idea.  A really, really good idea.  You've had a lot of really good ideas lately.  I'm kind of really impressed, actually."  He is breathless and blissed out looking and boy howdy Skye is really going to have to get off of him if they are going to do things properly.  Coulson nods and she's thankful; gingerly pulls up off of him and moves back over, stretching out on her back.  He moves down to match her, their fingers interlacing loosely.

Stars are just beginning to fill in the night sky above them and the call of spring peepers fills in the silence.  It's one of the more beautiful evenings she's gotten to enjoy lately.

Skye can feel the subtle hum along her nerves where her bare skin meets his; the beginnings of the bond taking root quietly in the sharing of body heat, and in the mirror of their breathing, the mirror of their heartbeats.


End file.
